That's Why Carlos Wears a Helmet
by Lovin' Big Time Rush
Summary: Warning: Mentions of abuse. Carlos woke up with a start. The little hair he had was soaked with sweat and plastered to his forehead. He was shaking involuntarily, and he had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. The nightmares were back.


**A/N: So this is a story I started writing quite a while ago, but i just never finished it. I hope you guys enjoy it! Please review! And if everything goes as I plan, today I should update first my Kogan ABC and then Just One More Handful so please check those out! Thanks :)**

Carlos woke up with a start. The little hair he had was soaked with sweat and plastered to his forehead. He was shaking involuntarily, and he had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. The nightmares were back, and he didn't know why. He brought his knees up to his chest and slowly rocked himself back and forth. "Just calm down Carlitos, just calm down. She can't hurt you anymore." he told himself softly. Tears started to streak down his face. He whimpered, rocking himself a little faster. "Carlos?" James asked rolling over to face the noise that had woken him up. Carlos froze. "Yes?" he whispered hoping James couldn't tell he had been crying. "Are you okay?" Carlos silently thanked God that it was too dark in the room for James to see him. "Mhm..." he replied hugging himself tighter. "You're a liar." James said getting out of bed and walking over to Carlos. He noticed how violently Carlos was shaking. "Carlos..." James placed his hand on Carlos' shoulder, but Carlos cringed away from him. "Please don't touch me." he whispered starting to cry harder. "Okay, I won't touch you." James whispered back slightly confused. He got up to leave, but Carlos reached out a hand and grabbed his arm. "Please don't leave me though!" Carlos shrieked, gripping James' arm tighter. "If you don't want me to leave then I won't." James replied softly taking a seat on the edge of Carlos' bed. They sat like that for about ten minutes. James watched as Carlos tried to calm himself down. "Do you want to talk about it?" James asked when he couldn't stand the silence any longer. Carlos just shook his head. For the first time James noticed that Carlos was wearing his helmet. "That's odd. Why would Carlos wear a helmet to bed?" James asked himself. He dismissed the thought, he wasn't going to make Carlos talk if he didn't want to. Besides Carlos wore his helmet everywhere.

_"Carlos what did I tell you about leaving your hockey stick in the living room?" Carlos' mother yelled at him. His face went white. "Carlos! Answer me when I'm speaking to you!" his mother screamed. "Uh-um- Too many times." he stammered. "Damn right too many times!" she grabbed the golf club from the bag by the door. "Am I going to have to beat 'not to leave you things around the house' into you?" she waved the club in front of his face. "N-n-n-no." he stammered backing up into the wall. "Really Carlos? Because just telling you doesn't seem to be working." she replied with an evil glint in her eye. She walked towards him cocking the golf club back ready to swing..._

Carlos jumped as he woke up. He was whimpering, crying, and sweating all over again. He was loud, and accidentally woke up James.

"Hey. Its okay." James tried to console him softly rubbing his back. "Its okay Carlitos, it was just a nightmare." Carlos buried his face into James' chest. James softly ran his fingers threw Carlos' damp hair.

"There's a reason none of you have meet my mom..." Carlos whispered burying his face farther into James' comforting body.

"It's okay. You don't have to talk about it." James kissed the top of the Latinos head. James froze. He didn't think about the action before he did it. Carlos raised his head and looked at him threw blood shot eyes.

"Wh-what was that?" Carlos asked sniffling and wiping his eyes.

"I..." James wasn't sure what to say. Carlos waited for an explanation.

"James..." Carlos looked up at him. James looked down at him and locked their eyes, hazel to brown. "My mom...she use to beat me. She liked to use a golf club. And it's not like she'd just spank me on the butt with it either. She use to bash me in the head with it. That's why I wear a helmet. I know it's stupid, but I feel like it's the only thing that can protect me from her. I've never told anyone that, but...but I feel like I can tell you anything." Carlos told him truthfully, a bright blush spreading across his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry that she did that to you." James cradled Carlos. "But at the same time, I'm so glad you feel like you can share anything with me." Carlos smiled weakly at the pretty boy. "I promise she will never hurt you again." James told him. Carlos grabbed James' hand and gave it a thankful squeeze. They looked into each others eyes for a moment, almost as if they were searching for something within each other. James must have found what he was looking for, because he slowly leaned his face closer to Carlos'. Carlos slowly licked his lips before closing the space between them. James smiled as Carlos kissed him sweetly. James wrapped his arms around the Latino boys waist, pulling him closer. Carlos deepened the kiss and ran his fingers threw James perfect hair. After a few minutes Carlos pulled away.

"Thank you so much…and I love you Jamesy." he whispered kissing James' jaw line.

"I'm glad, because I love you too Carlitos." James admitted. It was nice to admit his love for the boy. "And as long as you have me, which you always will, she will never hurt you again. I promise." James squeezed Carlos into a tightest, but most passionate hug the Latino boy ever experienced.


End file.
